What I Would Do For Your Love
by alicetaylor1945
Summary: Kaiba is in love with his biggest rival, Yami Atem, ever since he had received his body from the Ceremonial Duel 2 weeks ago. Now, he has trouble confessing his love when he sees Yami in a relationship with Anzu. What a poor CEO to do?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Seto, why did you called me for?" Mokuba said while walking in to Kaiba's study located in the second room. He sees that Kaiba is typing away furiously on his laptop, not giving his younger brother a glance.

"I called you to ask you a bib favor for me" Kaiba responded and closes his laptop and now looks at Mokuba, who's now sitting on the brown, leather couch facing him.

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to Yami out on a, you know, a date".

"WHAT?!".

"You heard me right Mokie".

Mokuba smiled at this since it's been a while when Seto called him that and responded, "Sure, but Yami?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's not. So, what's the favor though?"

"To see if he's not seeing anybody right now Mokie".

"Oh, why can't you do that Seto?"

"Because it will look weird".

"You? Looking weird to see if he's with anybody? Seriously Seto I swear you're weird".

"Weird? Why am I weird?"

"To ask me to 'spy' on Yami to see if he's already taken or not. Why can't I just simply go up and ask him that? It will be so much easier that way".

"No, don't do that. It will raise suspicion. I like for you to spy on him for a while. Please, can you do that? Because if I do it, it will look awkward and weird if anybody sees me".

"Sure, just because you are my brother and I love you".

Mokuba then left the room to a very happy Seto.

'I hope I am doing the right now' he thought looking out the window.

A few hours had passed when Seto has finished his work when he decided to take a shower.

'I guess that I have to take matters in my own hands quickly' he thought. He grabbed his silver briefcase and opened it to reveal one lonely object. A picture of Yami.

'I guess I can be called crazy if anybody saw this'.

Closing it, he sighs.

'I swear sometimes I don't even understand myself'.

He gets up from his seat and then the door of his study opens to see Mokuba again.

"You're back" Seto said, surprised.

"i know big brother. I am just here to tell you something about Yami though. I think it may or may not surprise you".

"What is the news?"

"He may be in a relationship with Anzu already".

"He's in a WHAT?"

"Yeah, he's already got himself a girlfriend. I think you're late".

"I know that Mokuba. I should've waited too long. That is my fault, not his. Besides, it will surprise him and everybody else that I got a crush on him. Oh well".

"Don't be down on yourself Seto. You'll find yourself in a relationship sooner or later. Before you know it, you have someone to call your own".

" I really don't about that. Who wants to go out with me, anyways?"

"You really don't know that Seto".

"How do you know?"

"I don't know either".

Kaiba stares at his younger brother and think, 'I swear this kid, sometimes'.

"So, what are you going to do now big brother?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I was thinking if, you know, could go somewhere".

"Like where exactly?"

"To go eat together and watch a movie".

"Oh".

"So, do you want to go or not? Because if you don't, then can I go with my friends then?"

"You could go with your friends. We can do stuff tomorrow if you want. There's a few stuff I have to do for the next 2 hours Mokuba".

"Alright then big brother. I'll text you when we are coming home. John will be driving".

"Who's John?"

"Albert's big brother. He's 19. don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"I won't. Have fun".

"Okay, thanks big brother".


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Kaiba was seen staring out the large window in his master but lonely bedroom. His thoughts went to Atem, his crush. The thought of Atem and Tea together as a couple disturbed him.

'What does Atem see in her anyways?'

His eyes were looking out to the few floating clouds in the sky. But his mind was anything but calm and happy. He wanted so much to make Atem and Tea to break things off but he wasn't the type of person to do such a thing to anyone, let alone to someone like Atem. He decided against his will to wait things out and see where their relationship went.

'I guess I waited too long. Now Tea can call him hers and hers only'.

His lonely stare went sad. He wanted so bad to call Atem his but now he can't. He was someone's boyfriend.

"Hey big brother. You have a phone call waiting on the line"Mokuba interrupted with the house phone in his hand.

"Give it here" Seto replied, motioning his hand. Mokuba then gives the phone to Seto and leaves the room.

"Kaiba speaking".

"Hello, Kaiba it's me Atem".

"Oh. What do you need Motou?" Kaiba asked, glad that no one was there in the room to see him blush crimson red at that point.

"I called to say a few things. First thing, I have been told by a little birdie that you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

Not believing what he was hearing, Kaiba answered, "Who told you that?"

"So, it's true".

"What about Tea, Atem?"

"What about her Kaiba?"

"You're in a relationship with her. I can't simply go and tell you that I have a crush on you".

"And? I don't get your drift here".

"Forget we have this conversation Motou. Bye".

"Okay, bye Kaiba. Oh, one more thing before you hang up".

"Hurry up".

"Okay, fine. I like you too. Okay, bye".

Quickly, Kaiba ended the phone call.

'What the hell just happened. And did Mokuba opened his big mouth to Atem this time? If he did, he is not going to hear the end of this'.

Kaiba then left the room with the phone still in his left hand in order to go look for his younger brother.

'Oh Mokuba, you're going to pay for this. And I don't care you're my brother'.

After more than 10 minutes of constant searching high and low for a certain raven-haired preteen, Kaiba knew that he was guilty as charge.

'So Mokuba knew I would be looking for him, huh? He will see when he gets home'.

Then, he remembered that Atem said that he likes him.

'So, what is going to happen now?'

"Tea, what are you doing?" Atem asked, seeing his girlfriend knitting a rather small sweater.

"I'm knitting a sweater for Mickey. It's coming out good, right?"

"Yes it is".

Atem was now confused about his feelings towards Tea.

'I feel like I am cheating. I'm with her but I like Kaiba. What a dilemma'.

"What are you thinking about Atem?"

"Nothing Tea. Just about us, that is all".

This comment made Tea happy.

'I'm very lucky to have Atem'.

'What am I going to do? To stay in the relationship or to end things with Tea for good?'

On the other side of Domino City, a certain blue-eyed CEO is thinking about a certain crimson-eyed teen whom he talked on the phone a while ago and the feelings he had and finding a way for them to be to be together.


End file.
